Underneath the Surface
by MandaxPanda
Summary: What Riku thought was a suicide, turns out to be so much more... The Legend of the Water Guardian. YAOI don't read it if you don't like it. This will be a romance between Riku and Zexion, weird but necessary.
1. Chapter 1

**Underneath the Surface**

**Disclaimer: **Story=mine, characters=Square Enix/Disney

I was hit with inspiration I guess. I have to say this is not necessarily a mermaid fic. Well, it really depends on your definition of merpeople. Please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 1

_And elderly lady sat at a bench in a park. A small boy approached her._

"_Tell me that story again, Miss!" the child yelled excitedly._

"_Child, I tell you that story every time you visit me! Don't you want to hear a different one?" the old lady asked._

"_No, I like this one the best! Tell me about the water guardians again!" the boy said._

"_Alright, well, they are people just like us. Only when they reach a certain year of age, they drift towards the water. They become tied to the water by which they choose to stay, protecting it from harms way."_

"_Anyone can be a water guardian right? I could be one, right?" The child asked eagerly._

"_Well, it is a possibility that anyone could be a water guardian. But you must feel a pull and a bond with the water you choose. If you cannot feel one, than you cannot be a water guardian." The old woman specified._

"_How do you know there is a bond?" the child asked._

"_When you are taken away from the body of water you are bounded with for longer than a month, you die." She answered._

"_Wow! How can you tell someone's a water guardian, Miss?" the boy asked._

"_Well, if you are lucky enough, you will be able to see the gills they grow around the age of sixteen." _

"_Why sixteen, Miss?"_

"_Because that is around the time a water guardian becomes bonded with water." The old lady said._

"_Why don't I ever see people on the beach with gills though? Wouldn't at least one of them be a water guardian?" the boy asked._

"_That is not necessarily true. The water guardian can live both in and out of the water. Many choose to stay in their peaceful waters. Also, the water guardians have a defense mechanism that allows them to hide their gills." She replied._

"_So you can't see them?" He asked._

"_If you can get close enough, you may be able to see the flap of skin that shields them." The elder explained._

"_I want to be a water guardian!" the boy said happily._

"_Well, if you are a child chosen by god to protect a body of water and everything in it, then you just might be one." She said._

"_Well if I don't become one, then I certainly want to meet at least one before die." The boy said._

"_That's exactly how I felt when I was a child." The elderly woman said._

"_Well, did you meet one, Miss?" _

"_Yes, I did." She said._

***

"Riku honey! Breakfast is ready downstairs! I know you probably want to sleep in because you don't have school but not today! Do you remember why you got out of school?"

"Right, the storm." I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"That's right! We still need to make sure all of our things outside are back in the house so the hurricane won't blow them away! We need an early start! The weather man says it's going to hit around four o'clock!" My mother yelled through my door.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" I said and quickly got dressed.

When I got downstairs I saw my parents eating their food quickly.

"I suppose I have to hurry to?" I asked.

"Yes, unless you want all that surfing and boating equipment you bought last week to be destroyed in the storm." My father said.

I sat at the table and began to eat quickly. I definitely did not want that stuff getting destroyed seeing as it took me two months to save up for it all.

Once we were all finished we left the house and began bringing all the things we left outside, such as my surfing gear, into either the shed or the house. I don't really know why my mother made me wake up so early! I mean, there wasn't much to bring inside that wasn't already there.

"Riku, could you pull the emergency break lever inside the truck? I don't want to take any chances." My dad asked.

I sighed and took the keys from him. I opened the truck and pulled on the emergency break."

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"No lets hurry back inside to lock all the doors and windows." My mother said and moved towards the stairs to get back inside.

"I don't understand why you're so nervous mom! This isn't the first time we've had a hurricane." I said.

"I know! I just… have a really _really_ bad feeling about this one." My mom shivered.

"I'm sure it'll be fine sweetheart. This storm is just like all of the other ones." My father reassured.

My mother jumped when the telephone rang.

"Jeez mom! It's just the telephone!" I laughed and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Riku? It's Tidus. My mom wanted me to ask you guys if you haven't already finished putting stuff away if you needed any help." Tidus said.

"No. We just finished." I replied.

"Oh okay then. Did you hear about the storm, Riku? They say this one's gonna be the largest one we've had in a hundred years!"

"Oh really? Maybe that's why my mother's freaking out." I said.

"Mine is too, dude. But… even though the storm's gonna be really bad, we all now the biggest waves come when the storm hits."

"I know! Wouldn't it be the coolest to catch some real waves?" I asked.

"Yeah the biggest wave we've ever caught was like ten feet. These waves are gonna be at least three times that size!" Tidus said.

"Well, maybe one day we'll be able to surf a storm." I said.

"Yeah. Well, good luck with the storm."

"You too, bye." I hung up.

"Was that Tidus?" My mother asked.

"Yeah. He wanted to know if we needed any help but we really don't." I said.

"Oh, okay."

***

It was three fifty seven in the afternoon when the wind started.

The wind howled like a pack of wolves. Outside, the island looked like a ghost town. Not a soul was in sight.

Everyone was probably doing exactly as I was, looking out the window waiting for the slightest hint of rain.

The ocean looked pretty calm actually. But that's how it always is before a storm.

And then it began.

Large torrents of rain began to thrash wildly against the windows. The winds changed from long howls to violent screams.

To tell you the truth, it was pretty scary. It was a lot more severe than previous storms.

I could feel my heart beating in my chest. I looked down at me hands.

They were shaking.

What is this excitement?

I looked to the ocean, which was no longer calm. The waves were crashing against the shore. Water was slowly inching towards our raised house.

And then I realized what I was excited for.

I looked to the water again and saw it. I couldn't move my eyes from the _massive _wave that was moving towards the shore. There was no escaping its wrath…

It was going to reach the houses.

I could see it building, getting bigger ad bigger… I had already changed my mind about surfing it. That would be stupid. I would die the moment that wave hit the ground.

"Mom, Dad? I just want you to know… the first wave is coming in… and it's _big._" I warned my parents.

"I hate storms! There's nothing I can do! It's completely out of my hands. They're so frightening." My mother hid her face in my dad's shirt.

"The first half will be over in a couple of hours. Then we'll have some time to see the damage when we're in the eye." My father said.

"Riku, when do you think that wave's going to hit?" Mom asked.

"I think we have around five minutes, mom." I said as the wave sluggishly moved towards the houses.

I looked out the window again. I looked towards out dock and wondered if it would still be there when this was all over.

And then I saw it… or him, really.

Oh my god! There was some walking towards the water on our dock!

"Mom! Dad! Come see please!" I yelled urgently.

My parents ran to me. "What's wrong, Riku?" they asked.

"Can you see a boy on our dock?" I asked.

"Oh my god! We need to do something! What is he doing out there at a time like this?!" My mother yelled panicked.

"Suicide." My father said simply.

My mother gasped in shock.

"Mom, I think he's right. I mean, think about it. This is the perfect time to do it." I said.

"Riku is right. It would be easier for him to die due to the conditions outside and nobody would notice him because he'd be lost in the commotion." My dad took over.

"But WE noticed him!" My mom wailed.

"Riku only noticed him because he was watching through the window like a hawk. Riku is a lot sharper than most." My dad explained.

"We still have to save that child somehow! He doesn't look a day over fourteen! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let him die!" My mother wept.

It was true. I don't think I would want to watch someone walk to his or her death either.

We have to do something.

I looked to the corner of the living room and spotted two life vests. If I wanted to save him, I would have to go now.

I ran to the corner and took a vest. I was putting it on as I ran to the door.

"Riku! What are you doing!?" My father yelled.

"Dad! If we're saving this kid, I have to go now! The wave's gonna hit in like three minutes! You know I'm the best swimmer on this island! I can do this!" I yelled and moved to unlock the door.

"Please be careful." My parents pleaded.

"I will." I said and opened the door.

The wind threw the door back and immediately started to hinder my running. I ran to the stairs attached to the porch and descended them. I could see the boy moving towards the water.

I ran as fast as I could to the dock. When I finally got halfway down the dock I yelled.

"Don't do it kid!"

The boy turned around and his eyes widened. He ran towards the edge of the dock and jumped.

I watched seemingly in slow motion as the boys small body hit the waves.

"NO!" I yelled and jumped into the water after him.

The water was pushing me every way possible. It was terrifying. I regained some sense when I saw a foot. I went to grab it.

It slipped through my hands.

I swam downwards and finally got a hold on his jerking body. I swam back up with the help of the vest I took.

I gasped as my face reemerged from the water. What I didn't expect was to be thrown back under.

I kicked with all my might to move towards the shore. I reached the surface again and brought the boy up to breath.

Why wasn't he gasping for breath?

I kicked my feet towards the shore. I was relived when my feet met sand. Even as the waves were smacking me left and right I moved as fast as I could out of that water.

The boy was jerking wildly in an attempt to get away.

What horrified me the most was his screaming. It was as if he was an animal in a slaughterhouse. They sounded as if they were ripping his vocal chords. The screeches started guttural and rose up to an extremely high pitch. And he would not stop squirming violently.

I ran as fast as I could towards the house. I could see my mother at the window. When I finally reached the steps to the porch the door was opened for me.

"Riku hurry!" My mother screamed.

I ran inside with the boy in my arms and my mother quickly closed the door and locked it.

I turned but jerked back to the ground when there was a giant boom and the house started to shake forcefully.

The lights went out.

"Riku! That wave was right behind you! If you would have taken any longer you would have died!" My mother yelled.

I looked around. After my fall the boy managed to escape from my hold. Where was he? I spotted him hiding behind the couch.

"Hey! You! What were you thinking going out in those waves, huh?" I asked and moved to pull him from his hiding place.

He hissed at me… like an animal.

"What were YOU doing out there!? You are out of your mind to think that you could have gotten out of those waves without my help! You're wasting my valuable time!" He screeched.

I was shocked. What was going on?

I listed as this boy started to mumble in a different language, one that I had never heard before.

"You are a foolish child!" he screamed again.

"Hey! I was trying to help you!" I yelled as I went to pull him out again.

He hissed loudly and moved away.

"I must return to the water…" the boy said softly, as if talking to himself.

"Chill out, you can go back in the water when the storm is over." I finally grabbed him.

He screamed in pain.

I immediately let go of him arm. I looked to my hand, it had something slippery on it, like slime. His skin was so strange… like an animal.

I looked back at his arm, which was bleeding.

But… I didn't grab him that hard.

I boy was huddled in a ball, whimpering. I felt really horrible for hurting him.

"Mom, I need the first aid. I don't what happened, I grabbed him and now he's bleeding everywhere." I said calmly.

"Oh! What did you do Riku! That poor boy looks like his arm was in a meat grinder!" My mother yelled.

"I know! Please get me the first aid kit so I can wrap up his wound." I said.

My mother moved towards the back.

I turned as looked as the boy again. He was now nursing his arm and whimpering.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to grab you that hard."

The boy looked at me with the most passionate hatred I have ever seen.

"You will NEVER understand!" his voice was quiet with anger.

"Could you please come from behind the sofa so I can look at the damage I caused?" I asked.

The boy cackled. "The damage you caused? This…" He motioned to his arm. "This is nothing. You have done far worse that this, child." He glared again.

I didn't know what to do. What had I done? I only pulled the boy out of the water! I looked to my dad who just shrugged.

"God will be angry with me… I need to get back to the water…" The boy said softly again.

This boy has to be crazy!

"Here's the first aid, son." My mother said as she handed me the kit.

"Thanks, mom. Please come out from behind the sofa. I don't want to hurt you again by pulling you out." I said.

He slowly emerged from his place behind the sofa. I moved closer to him and asked him to stretch out his arm.

He did as he was told and I took a cotton ball and put some peroxide on it. I dabbed softly at his wound.

He cried and whipped his arm back. "What is that poison water with which you try to heal my wounds!?" he screeched.

"It's hydrogen peroxide, haven't you ever used it before? It's not poison water." I answered.

"It looks like water, but it smells like bile. I do not want that substance on my skin." The boy snarled at the peroxide.

"Okay! I'll just wrap your wound then." I said and grabbed the bandages.

I was extremely gentle in dealing with his skin. It was as if he was a fish or a frog. It was slippery.

Once I was done I closed the kit. The boy crawled back into his spot behind the sofa.

"I have to go back… to the water. Those poor, poor things." The boy said softly for the third time.

The boy whipped and ran to the door. He had the door open when I picked him up and brought him back inside.

He started screaming again. "NO I MUST GO BACK! I MUST DO AS I AM TOLD! I MUST RETURN TO MY WATERS!"

"If you must do as you're told, then I order you to stay here until the storm is over." I said.

He growled at me. "You have NO right to order me around!"

"LOOK! I'm not letting you go back out there in the middle of the storm to drown yourself!" I started to get angry.

He laughed mirthlessly. "You think I was going to drown myself? I would never do something so pitiful as suicide; I have obligations to fulfill."

"You can fulfill them later! If you go outside, you'll die." I yelled.

"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND! YOU PATHETIC CHILD! THE DEATHS WILL MY OWN!" the boy screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" I screamed back.

"Stop it! Both of you!" My mother snapped.

We quieted.

"I don't know what's going on but I want it to stop now! I need to know the situation. Why must you go back outside?" My mother asked the boy.

"I have to protect those that dwell in my dominion. A storm does not solely affect the land. The sea is under turmoil. I must see to it that the sea dwellers remain unharmed. They could be dying right now… I must go." The boy said.

"Mom, something's gotta be wrong in his head!" I yelled.

"Son, sometimes you have to let go of logic and think about what is best for a person." My mother said. "This is why he said you wouldn't understand."

"What?"

"Let him go."

"What!?"

"I said, let him go." My mother repeated.

"Thank you. I must go." The boy said.

"Before you go… tell me your name." My mother said.

"Zexion." He turned the lock on the door.

"Wait!" I yelled.

He turned and looked at me.

"Are you what I think you are? Are you a water guardian?" I asked. That would be the only explanation.

"I must go." Was all he said as he whipped the door open and ran into the storm.

My father closed and locked the door as I ran to the window. I watched as the boy, Zexion, ran out to the dock stopped at the edge and turned around.

He was looking at me.

After a few seconds, he turned back, bent his knees and dove into the water.

But never came up.

A/N: I actually was intending this to be a Sora and Riku pairing but as I was writing, nothing sounded like Sora. So I thought, what character would be most likely to act this way… Zexion. So I hope you like odd pairings because this story has one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Underneath the Surface**

**Disclaimer: **You guys should know this by now…

Well, I hope more people start reading this as it moves along. I really like it, but then again I wrote it! Please read and review.

Chapter 2

I was still completely mind boggled the day after the storm.

Unfortunately, we didn't get a day to recuperate and we all had to go back to school.

I was walking down the hall with my books when Tidus ran up to me.

"Dude! That was some wave yesterday, right?! I wish we could have surfed it!"

"Yeah… it was great…" I said my mind on other things.

"Hey, are you okay? Did something happen?" Tidus asked.

I hesitated. Should I tell him? Knowing Tidus he'd just laugh in my face and tell me to stay away from drugs.

"I saw someone. Outside when the storm was happening." I said.

"What? Nobody is stupid enough to go out in a storm like yesterday's! Are you sure someone was out there?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said as we walked to our homeroom.

"What happened?" Tidus asked.

"He jumped into the ocean and never came back up." I said slowly.

Could I really believe that that guy was a water guardian? If he wasn't, did I just sit and watch him kill himself? I was really confused.

"Dude, Riku! You gotta be screwing with me! You can't be serious!" Tidus said with a smile.

I smiled back. "You're right. I'm not."

"Good! You scared me for a second there buddy!"

The bell rang and Tidus and I went our separate ways. Tidus was only in honors classes but I was in Advanced Placement.

I walked to my creative writing class (my mom made me take it I swear!) and sat at a computer.

When the teacher was ready to teach I looked up to listen.

"Alright kids! Today we have a free-write period. You can write anything you want as long as it's not too offensive, okay?" She said excitedly.

I felt a nudge at my side and turned to my friend Kairi. "What?" I asked.

"What are you gonna write about?' She asked.

"The storm yesterday I guess…" I said.

"That's cool I guess. I'm going to write a journal entry about my date with Sora last weekend!" Kairi squealed.

I rolled my eyes "You're such a girl, Kairi!" I said.

"Why, thank you!" She fluttered her eyelashes and turned back to her computer with a giggle.

I looked at the screen in front of me… What could I write?

_He was like an animal. _

_He hissed and growled._

_His ferocity made my heart beat_

_A lot faster than normal._

_When I jumped in,_

_I came up._

_When he jumped in,_

_He never came up again._

_He left my heart screaming,_

_Wildly, violently, loudly,_

_Like the animal he was._

_And I let him slip through _

_My hands like the sand_

_From the beach he _

_Loved so much…_

_Could I ever believe him?_

_Could I ever understand? _

_He said I was the monster._

_Was I the animal?_

_I don't think I'll ever know._

"Riku? That doesn't sound anything like a storm…" Kairi said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's because I decided I would write about something else." I said.

"What is this about? Did you like…" her voice quieted. "Have sex with a boy… this poem thing sounds a little suggestive." Kairi said with a smirk.

"What!? No! I don't know what it is… it just came out as I was typing." I said.

"Mmmhmmm." Kairi hummed in disbelief.

"It is about a boy though…" I said.

"What happened to make you right such a weird poem thing?" she asked.

"I think… I think I watched him die." I said softly.

"What!?" Kairi yelled for everyone to hear.

"What's going on over there?" The teacher asked as she was walking towards us.

"Nothing, ma'am." I said, but she still approached us.

"Oh! What's this you have here Riku?" She said as she started to read the screen.

"I would prefer that you wouldn't read that Ms. Clifton." I said trying to get her to stop.

"This is such an ambiguous piece… why don't you talk to me about it after class? I know you have a study hall next so I know you won't miss any other class." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Kairi…" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Riku." She smiled sheepishly.

This is going to be really uncomfortable for me… I don't really know what I was writing about. I know it was about Zexion, but I wasn't really focusing on my emotions when I was writing it. I just wrote it.

I just wish I knew if he was really dead…

When the bell rang I stayed in my seat and glared at Kairi as she was leaving the room. If only she wasn't so obnoxious. I have a lot of obnoxious friends; I should get some serious ones.

"Kind of like Zexion…" I said to myself.

"Is that the person you wrote this poem about?" Ms. Clifton said from her spot next to me.

Damn! I said that out loud didn't I?

"Yeah, it is. Look, I really didn't mean to write this poem, Ms. Clifton." I sighed.

"That's exactly why I wanted to talk to you about it. I know you don't particularly like this class. I can tell through you're writing, your other work is very generic and noncommittal compared to this piece." She gestured to the screen.

I looked at her in confusion.

"This is the first piece of work where you actually had me emotionally engaged. The poem is so full of mystery, of question and doubt. I had to think before I came up with the conclusion of what its about." She said.

She knew what it was about? Please, enlighten me!

"What is it about?" I asked.

"It's about you're first sexual encounter with another male, right?" She asked.

"No… I didn't have sex with anyone Ms. Clifton." I said with a frown.

Does it really sound like I had sex with him?

"Well, why don't you tell me what it's about?" She suggested.

"Well, during the storm… I saw someone on my dock and I was shocked to see someone trying to get into the water in the middle of a hurricane. I thought for sure he was committing suicide." I started.

"Oh my goodness! Did you get him?" She asked intrigued.

"Yeah I somehow managed to pull both of us out of the water and into my house. But the boy, he kept screaming, bloodcurdling screams… they terrified me. Why was he trying so hard to get away? Didn't he want to be saved? I was so confused. His skin was slimy like a frog, he literally would slip from my hands. He would mutter too, about returning to the water. He hissed and growled like an animal and when I tried to make him stay in the house he basically called me a monster and told me I would never understand… and I don't. I really don't know why I let my mother let him go… I can't believe I watched him jump into the ocean during a hurricane. I can't believe I just sat there when he didn't come back up…"

"Wow… that must have been quite a dream you had, Riku! You feel so emotionally attached to something that never happened." Ms. Clifton said.

"It wasn't a dream, Ms. Clifton… I think I watched someone die yesterday…" I said with a frown.

"I think maybe I need to talk with your parents about this… It sounds serious." She said.

"Look, I'm not a crazy person that just thinks up crap like this! It really happened! If you don't believe me, fine! But that's what I wrote about today and that's that!" I said angrily.

"Calm down. I didn't mean to offend you. It's a little hard to believe okay? I'm sorry." She said.

"Can I just go to study hall now?" I asked.

"Yes, you may. I'm sorry for keeping you."

I got up and left the room.

***

When I got home I decided I would go surfing. Even though it was dangerous, I wanted to surf by myself… I really needed to think.

I went down the porch steps to get my board from the shed. It was a cobalt blue board with three bright yellow fins at the back. I liked it because I blended with the water so it looked kind of like I was gliding on water when I surfed.

I ran down the path to the beach and looked for a good spot to start. The waves were pretty good today. Most of them were a decent size and were surfable. I entered the water and swam out.

And then I waited for the perfect wave.

When there was one coming in my direction I started paddling. I stood up in the bored when I felt the wave under me. I slid along and when I felt the need to let go I flipped my board upward and let the wave flip me over.

I loved the quick tumble I take after every wave. Just being able to let the water take you was very refreshing. After a second of sitting under water I came back up.

And that's when I saw it.

The next wave was going to significantly larger than the others.

I quickly pulled my board close and waited a second before paddling. I could feel my excitement building as the wave started to lift me and the board upwards. I stood up and decided I had enough space to spin the board a full 360. I took a breath and turned my body. The board surprisingly didn't slip from under my feet and I managed to turn the board all the way around. I road the wave for a good minute afterwards before I fell over. When I came back up I felt a lot better about the way I was feeling.

Whatever happened to that boy… is the past and there's nothing I can do about it.

I looked around and realized that I drifted very far from where I first was. I actually really didn't know where I was… but the people on the island were nice so if I went to ask I wouldn't get my head bit off.

When I got to the shore I noticed a cave… I guess it would sort of be invisible during high tide so if I wanted to check it out I should do it now. I thought to myself as I walked towards the cave.

I gasped at what I had seen inside.

There, in the middle of the cave was the boy! Zexion! And next to him was a dolphin… a beached one…

I stepped inside only to be hissed at.

"You should not be here. You must go, you foolish child." Zexion said while calmly petting the dolphin.

"What are you doing?" I asked and stepped closer.

"Do you not understand the language I speak? Go! You must leave this place." Zexion started to mutter in a different language.

"I won't do anything! I just want to know what you are doing." I said.

Zexion made to open his mouth to say something but paused and looked at the dolphin. The boy placed his hand on the head of the dolphin and sighed.

"This dolphin is very sick… he has chosen this cave as his final resting place. I have decided to stay with him until his time is up." Zexion said calmly.

I chuckled. "You talk as if you can speak and understand the dolphin… you've gotta be crazy dude." I said with a laugh.

The next thing I knew Zexion was roaring in my face with a snarl.

Roaring… as if he were an angry beast.

"You will not laugh at this matter, you vile and disgusting parasite! I will never understand the vicious nature of the human being." He said with disdain.

"Whoa! I'm sorry! It's just really hard to believe that you can talk to sea creatures and such… it's not normal." I said.

"You will leave. You will not besmirch the serenity of his resting grounds." Zexion growled.

"Okay! I'll leave but I want to see you again." I said and moved to leave.

The dolphin clicked.

"Wait."

I stopped and turned around.

"You are a surfer… you and a boy with golden hair frequently ride the waves of this area. You are a strong spirit and have a heart of gold." Zexion said quietly.

"How?"

"The dolphin relays this message: There will be a time where you will fight for what you love and what you believe in. This is a journey that only you can venture because it is a not one for those faint of heart." Zexion said.

"The dolphin said that?" I asked.

"Yes… he has seen you grow and from these waters. And he believes that it is fate that you have come here. He would like you to stay as well."

"Okay…" I said softly. This had to be true… no one could just make that up…

Zexion and I sat as the dolphin rested quietly on the sand. Zexion reached to slowly stroke the back of the dolphin.

I reached my hand out to touch but retracted.

"You were thinking correctly to pet him… he is in much pain. Offer him comfort." Zexion said quietly.

I reached my hand out and stroked the top of the dolphin. I repeated the motion.

"It will not be much longer… his spirit is fading. " Zexion said somberly.

I watched as the dolphin released its last breath and let go of the life it once had.

"I can't believe it…" I said softly.

I turned to Zexion who was talking in a different language.

"May god hold your soul in graceful hands and set you free into the afterlife. May you sleep in peace until we meet again." Zexion finished.

I reached down and touched the dolphin's head, closed my eyes, and said a prayer of my own. I couldn't help but feel like I lost a very wise and very strong friend.

When I finished I stood and turned to Zexion.

He was staring out into the ocean.

"He was the third one today…" He said.

"That's so… so sad." I said.

"It is my fault. I should not have been so careless as to use the dock to enter the ocean. If I hadn't I would not have been caught and I may have been able to weaken the storm." He said softly.

"I'm sorry…" I said…it really wasn't his fault. It was my own.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked.

"If I would have let you go… I-"

"Don't you ever blame yourself for what had happened. I have been chosen by god to protect them and I have failed."

"I don't understand. How can dolphins get sick from a storm." I asked.

"A hurricane picks up water as it moves, it also deposits water as it moves. This particular storm picked up and deposited water containing harmful chemicals that affected the fish and all the things that eat them." He explained.

"My water was so clean for millions of years… and now it is being soiled by a race who has lived so little. It's absolutely horrifying." Zexion said.

"I wish I could help you do something about it…" I said.

"My race, my family, we are a dying breed. We are old, old, creatures that are becoming obsolete. I will depart from this world as one of the last to survive."

"Why does to have to be that way? Animals evolve right? Why can't you?" I asked.

"I only wish it was that easy. It takes time, generations to become adapted to new environments. By then, it will be too late. The creatures of the sea go extinct by the day."

"Why? Why must they die? Why can't we do something!? Think!" I felt a tear escape my eye.

Zexion grabbed my face and wiped the stray tear. "You, who cries for a race and world he will never understand, will become a savior." He said looking into my teary eyes.

"What-"

"It's a prophecy my mother, my mother's mother, and so forth have passed down from the generations." Zexion says.

"I want to help you survive, but a savior? That seems like such a magnificent word. I don't want to fail." I said.

"Then don't." Zexion said.

"How's your arm?" I asked.

"See for yourself." He stretched his arm out.

There was no indication of any injury ever being there.

"How did you?" I asked.

"I can heal faster than most." He said simply.

I thought for a second before asking. "Does a water guardian really die if they stay away from their chosen water for more than a month."

"I see you have heard the stories." Zexion smirked.

"Yeah, my mother told me them when I was little." I replied.

"Technically that assumption is false. One will not die if one leaves his waters. But if a water guardian is away form his water, who is protecting it? If the water gets ill so does its protector. If the water becomes inhabitable by the organisms that once lived there, the guardian dies. Sometimes a month is all it takes." Zexion explained.

"Ummm, do you really have gills? Can I see them? Can you really live in the ocean?" I asked uncertainly.

Zexion turned to me and began with a serious tone. "Exposing my gills is not a trivial matter. It's an act of binding. It will bind my spirit you yours… If you die, I shall as well. It is not vice versa but still a very serious matter."

"I'm guessing you don't reveal your gills often?" I asked.

"No, I do not. A water guardian reveals to one person and one person only. I have yet to choose who I shall reveal them to." Zexion explained.

"Oh… well I don't want to steal your soul or anything." I said.

"I will choose you." Zexion said.

"What?!" I said incredulously.

"With the help of the ocean, me, and God, we will save my dying race and the waters of the future. I am willing to give you my spirit and loyalty if you agree to help."

"I just feel that is the largest commitment anyone has ever offered to me… are you sure you want to do that?" I asked.

"Yes, I am certain." He said.

I took a deep breath… "Okay, I agree to help in anyway possible to save you and your race." I said.

"Thank you." Zexion said and asked me to sit.

I moved to a fairly sized rock and watched as he kneeled before me.

He closed his eyes for a second before opening them. He swiped his hair away from his face and neck and exposed his neck to me.

I gasped as flaps of skin arose from his neck and expanded. The flaps of skin opened to reveal what seemed like a pinkish red filter system inside of his neck. It was slightly frightening.

I suddenly had this feeling of being refreshed, of being renewed. It was relaxing and scary at the same time.

Zexion got up from his position and took my hand. "Come." he said softly.

I followed him to the beach and was confused when he was pulling me into the water with him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Close you eyes and follow me." He said.

"What? Wait, I'm not like you-"

"Just trust me…" He said and waited for me to close my eyes.

I closed them and relaxed. I waited for him to do something.

"_Open your eyes" _he said.

I did as I was told.

I was under water but everything was so clear… I could breath just fine… what the hell was going on?

"_It is the bond. You have my spirit and as long as I am near you have my abilities as well." _Zexion explained.

I looked at my fingers… they were webbed along with my feet. I looked to Zexion who also had these traits.

This is… magical… was this world here the entire time? I thought to myself as I looked at the animals and homes all around me.

"_Be careful of the sand, many animals live there. Stepping on the sand would only destroy their homes." _Zexion said.

I swam and hovered over the bottom to see a series of various animals going about their business.

It's like a mini-city. This is… unreal!

"_It's very real, Riku. But I think we must return to shore, your mother must be worried." _

Can he read my thoughts?

"_Only in the water, seeing as it is the only way to communicate."_ Zexion explained.

You are right though. I need to get home.

Zexion grabbed my hand and pulled me towards what looked like swirls of moving water.

He pulled me inside and I was surprised by the speed in which the water took us after a minute he pulled me out and we reached the surface.

"WOW! THAT WAS FANTASTIC! WHAT WAS THAT!?" I laughed.

"A current… go home, Riku. I will be waiting for you at shore when you are ready." Zexion said.

"Thank you for sharing that universe with me. I can't thank you enough. " I said sincerely.

Zexion pressed his forehead to mine.

I tried to suppress the slight blush on my cheeks.

"What are you-"

"I'm saying you are welcome." He said softly.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"I would say around 10:30 in your time." Zexion said.

My eyes widened. "I really have to go." I said.

I moved to swim to the shore when Zexion pulled me back and kissed my lips.

When he pulled away I looked at him, shocked.

"What are you-"

"I'm saying goodbye." He said.

I smiled and swam away.

***

When I got to my house my mother was screaming at me before I even opened the door.

"Where the hell were you?! You had your father and I worried sick." She yelled.

"I…" I paused. "I went everywhere mom… everywhere and back again." I said softly and walked to my room.

Mother turned to Father, "What do you think he's talking about?" She asked.

"It sounds to me like he met someone…" He answered.

"You mean…" she trailed off.

He nodded.

"Looks like our baby boy is growing up… he better be safe with that!" She said.

Father shrugged and sighed. "I think it's time for bed, honey." He said.

"Alright… I just worry about our son sometimes." She said.

Father snorted "Sometimes?"

"Shut up and go to sleep you old man!" she replied.

"Sweet dreams, you old hag." He said.

"Yeah, yeah…" she said and soon the entire family was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Underneath the Surface**

**Disclaimer:** If only, if only…

So not many people are reading this, which makes me sad, but at least a lot of people like my other stories… If you find yourself reading this, please review so my heart wont be crushed! * cries *

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning and got dressed quickly, I had forgotten to do my math homework and I wanted to get to school so I could do it in homeroom.

When I got downstairs, my parents were acting very strangely…

They seemed… nervous almost.

"Are you guys okay? You're acting weird." I said and sat at the table with my cereal.

"Well, sweetie, we wanted to talk to you about something." My mother said with a creepy smile.

"Ummmm, okay? What do you want to discuss?" I asked.

"Well… We wanted to know about what happened yesterday… you never stay out there on a school night past six, let alone by yourself." My father said.

"Well, I was surfing and I drifted and got lost…" I said. Well, it was slightly true.

"You wouldn't have been out there for four hours trying to find our house Riku, this island is only so large." My mother said with a frown.

"Well, I got distracted by something…" I said, hoping they would leave it at that.

"Cut the crap Riku! We may be old, but we're not dumb! We know you must have met someone last night!" My mother yelled.

I stiffened. Did they really know what happened? Were they allowed to know? Could I say anything about it? I would have to ask those questions to Zexion when I see him later.

"I knew it! I can see it in your face! Who was it? You better be careful! There are some things that can't be reversed and the last thing you need is one of those problems." My mother yelled.

"Mom! What are you talking about? I didn't have sex with anyone if that's what you're implying!" I yelled. Jeez! What is up with my mom? I may be a kid but I'm not stupid!

"Oh? Okay. So that may not have happened but I know something did! Don't lie, something happened, am I right?"

I tried to hide the small flush on my face. "N-no! Nothing happened! I just met someone and he took me swimming." I said.

"HE!" My mother wailed.

Ah fuck! There's no stopping this woman!

"Yes mom, I swam in the ocean with a boy. Tidus and I do it all the time. I don't get why you're making such a big deal out of this. I had a lot of fun. HE showed me the deeper parts of the ocean around the island. You wouldn't be able to comprehend the vastness of the water, Mom! It went on forever! And the ecosystems there are so complex, it's fascinating!" I explained with excitement.

"Looks like we have a future marine biologist…" My father said.

"Hey! Let's not deviate from the subject! I want to know who this boy is and exactly what you did with him!"

"We swam, mom! That was it! If you can't bring yourself to trust me then fine! But that's what happened. You make it seem as if you were waiting for me to have sex just so you could yell at me for it! It didn't happen, okay? Jeez, I'm not some stereotypical horny teenager like the others! You should know me better mom!" I yelled and walked out of the door and down the steps.

"Riku! Come back!" My mother yelled.

"Hun, you were hounding him… give the poor kid a break! He's a good boy… we should know, we raised him!" My father said.

She sighed. "I know, it's just that I could see it in his face! You saw how his face flushed! He never blushes!"

"He'll tell us when he's ready. Just be patient." He replied.

-Underneath the Surface-

When I got to homeroom I quickly turned to the page in my Calculus textbook to do my assignment. It wouldn't take me long; I was a really good student in all my classes.

"Wow! I never thought I'd see the day you would cram your homework in homeroom!" Tidus said with a smile.

"I was occupied yesterday and couldn't find the time to do it." I said.

"Occupied with what? Surfing? No offense Riku but you really don't do much other than studying…" Tidus said sheepishly.

"I was swimming in deeper waters." I said simply.

"That sounds pretty cool! Did ya see a shark!" Tidus said excitedly.

"No but I saw a lot of other animals and fish…" I said.

"Oh… that's boring!" Tidus said.

I laughed. "You are just like a five-year-old."

"No I'm not! I'm eleven years older than that!"

"Let me finish my work, Tidus." I said.

"Alright, I'll see you later!"

I turned back to my work and finished the rest of the questions with ease. Math was one of my easier subjects.

When the bell rang I walked to my history class. This was probably my favorite class. Learning about how things came to be is really interesting to me. I really liked this class because it was History of Civilizations. This class basically narrows in on the creation of the human race and why things are the way they are. It was interesting.

I sat in my desk and waited for class to begin.

"Everyone! You have a paper due next Monday on the myth of your choice and I want you to explain how it affected the behaviors of the civilization it was born in. this paper must have a minimum of one thousand words." Mr. Ross, the teacher, said.

There was a general sigh from everyone.

"Hey! I want none of that! At least I'm letting you choose the myth you want to write about. Okay who already has an idea of what they want to do?" Mr. Ross said.

"I want to write about mermaids!" Someone yelled.

"Can I write about the lost city of Atlantis?" Another person asked.

"Dude! Mr. Ross! I call the Kraken!" Tidus yelled over everyone else.

"I want to talk about nymphs." A girl said.

"Alright! Atlantis is formidable if you can find some myths about it. Everyone else, that's fine. Two people can't have the same myth though. I saw two people wanted the mermaids… why don't you write about dragons or something. I really wish someone would pick one that was unusual, sure it would be more work to find information on it but it would be really interesting!" Mr. Ross said.

I raised my hand.

"Yes Riku, what myth would you like to do?"

"Could I possibly write about the legend of the water guardian?" I asked.

"I've never heard that one. Are you sure this is a real one?" He asked.

"Yeah my mother would tell me stories about them when I was little. I've recently found some interesting information about them. I would love to write a paper on it." I said.

"Well, I guess I'll know if you're lying when I look at your bibliography. Trust me guys, I know when your just pulling random, fake sources out of your ass! Please, just do your work and read a frikkin' book on the myth! I promise it's not boring."

"I promise it's a real one, sir. It's a very intriguing but an almost tragic myth." I said.

"Can't wait to read about it then in your paper. Alright everyone, turn to page two hundred seventeen we're starting the lecture now!" Mr. Ross said happily.

I smiled when there was another general sigh from the class.

-Underneath the Surface-

Under the Sea with Zexion

I swam through the water as fast as my fins would let me. I needed to find my parents and tell them who I had found.

I also really needed to talk to the sea mage, Ansem. He would be able to tell me if I had really found the one.

"Mother, Father! I am looking for Ansem. Do you know of his whereabouts?" I asked.

"He is in the ruins, as he always is, but why do you make such haste?" My mother asked.

"I am certain I have found the human from the prophecy. I want to confirm my certainty by consulting Ansem about the situation." I said.

"You should be careful about swimming in those ruins, Zexion. The mermaids have been rather vicious lately." My father warned.

"I will not waste my time with them. They bite the very hand that feeds them!" I said. Mermaids are so very stupid and unkind.

I darted through the water towards the ruins. I looked to see a couple of mermaids fighting over a large fish carcass.

"It's mine! I saw it first!" The blue mermaid screeched.

"You lie! You are nothing but a liar, you filthy barnacle!" The green one fought back.

I shook my head and swam faster when I saw Ansem.

"Zexion. I have been expecting you." He said.

"Yes sir, I am certain that I have found the human from the prophecy but I wanted to confirm this before I acted on my assumption." I said.

"But Zexion, you have already acted on the assumption. You have exposed your gills to that boy. I can see them on your neck, their covering is gone." Ansem observed.

I put a hand over my neck. "I was so sure that I acted impulsively. But he is of the prophecy right?" I asked.

"Yes… you are correct. He is the boy from the prophecy and it is only fit that the prince of the entire Pacific Ocean would find him."

"I'm not a prince… my father happens to guard the pacific just because he was chosen to do so by God. God has chosen his son, me, to handle the ocean waters near the shores for him. God never said anything about me succeeding my father in any way."

Ansem laughed. "Only you would think that way, child. About this boy, he has much to learn before he can aid us. He must understand both his own world and ours before he can proceed in the prophecy."

"I will teach him everything I know." I said.

"You realize that by revealing your gills, you are bounded to him for life. He holds your life in his hands. What he feels, you will feel. If he dies, you will die. Your loyalty lies with him and you must remain by his side for the rest of your days." Ansem explained.

"I know… I was prepared when I chose him." I said.

"Do your parents know that you have chosen your match?" He asked.

"My mother is sharp… she didn't mention anything but she has been waiting for me to choose someone to give my soul to. I do not think my gills went unnoticed by her." I said.

"Hm." Was Ansem's reply.

"I must go. It seems that Riku is waiting for me." I said when I felt a pull towards the shore.

"Is that his name? Riku?" Ansem asked. "It is ironic that his name is derived from the Japanese word meaning 'Land.'"

"Until next time, Ansem." I said as I swam towards the shore.

"Be careful with that boy… he may become a savoir but he is only a boy." Ansem said.

"Understood." I said.

Back to Riku's Point of View

I quickly finished all of my homework in study hall so I could come straight to the beach after school. I was very excited to see Zexion and learn new things about the universe found under water.

I sighed and floated on the surface of the water, feeling he gentle rocks of the waves. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

I wonder if Zexion ever just floats on the water? I wouldn't think he would, only because he has big obligations to fulfill as a water guardian.

If he doesn't he should try it sometime.

"Are you ill? Why are you laying belly-up?" Zexion said from out of nowhere.

I jumped and sunk under the water for a second when I came back up I composed myself.

"No, I'm not sick. I was just floating." I said.

"Are you sure? I can take you to the healer if I must." Zexion said.

"No, really I'm fine. I was relaxing when you came and frightened me."

"I apologize for frightening you." Zexion said.

I nodded. I could feel my heart thudding in my chest. Why on earth is it beating so fast? Was it… because of yesterday?

"Your heart beats faster than normal, why?" Zexion asked.

"What? My heart is beating like it always is. So what are you going to show me today?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Do not attempt to avoid my question. I will not allow you to be unwell in any way. You will tell me or I will take you to the healer and she will tell me." Zexion said with the firmest seriousness I had ever seen contained in his eye.

My heart started to beat faster.

"Are you frightened by me?" Zexion asked.

"No! I spent the entire afternoon with you yesterday, why would I be scared of you?" I said.

"Your heart is palpitating violently. It is as if you felt threatened by me." He said.

I looked away and tried to calm my beating heart. It was really hard to do because I didn't really know why it was beating so fast.

"I'm taking you to the healer. Come with me." Zexion pulled me under the water and I was slightly fearful of the fact that he was pulling me deeper into the water.

"_Do not hold your breath. You can breath as long as I am near." _He said.

It's not as easy as you think! I've lived believing that it is physically impossible for me to breath underwater. I can't just expect myself to let go.

"_Do not be afraid. I'm right here. If you couldn't breath down here I would not have taken you." _He said.

I couldn't hold it any longer and I gasped for air…

I was not hindered; no water entered my lungs…

"_See, everything is fine. Come forth, the healer is near." _

I looked around to find a cove. Zexion was pulling me towards it.

As we moved into the cove, a dolphin exited.

The dolphin paused and circled us. "_Hello!" _

Did that dolphin just greet me?

"Hello. I am Riku."

"I am Saabi. The healer is ready for you!" the dolphin replied.

"I… okay…" Holy shit. I'm talking to animals.

"You will get used to it eventually" Zexion said

We swam farther into the cove and I spotted a woman with webbed hands and feet arranging bottles on various rocks.

"Healer, I need you to look at my friend Riku… he is the human from the prophecy. His heart beats far quicker than normal and refuses to calm." Zexion said.

"There is nothing wrong with me! My heart will slow down eventually! I'm terribly sorry for wasting your time. I don't know why Zexion is acting so drastically." I said.

"It's only natural that he is concerned for the health of his mate." She said.

"What? I don't understand. When did I become his mate?" I asked… now my heart was beating a lot faster.

"Yesterday, Riku. I showed you my gills. I told you it was an act of binding. I gave you my soul and my loyalty. And now, you are my mate." Zexion explained.

"You definitely left out that tiny detail!" I said.

"I thought you understood." Zexion said.

"I understood that I would help you and fulfill the prophecy. I understood that because I was going to help you, you showed me your gills. I was not under any impression that I was going to be your mate." I said.

"Are you unhappy?" Zexion asked softly.

"Yes, I just… I wish you had told me. I feel like I've been lied to."

"I was not trying to trick you when I told you what would happen. I did not mean to mislead you or beguile you in any way." He explained.

"Zexion." The healer said.

"Yes, Healer."

"Do you wish to know why your mate's heart beats so quickly?"

"Yes." He said.

Could she really tell me why my heart won't calm? Was I nervous? Was I afraid?

"Do you not know your own feelings, child?" the healer turned to me.

"I am unsure. I don't know why my heart won't stop fluttering."

She laughed. "Zexion you act so wise, but you are no smarter than a plankton. Your mate is anxious when you are near."

"What? Why? And I will ignore your insult because your answer to my question is more important." Zexion growled.

"Your mate is anxious when you are near because he is attracted to you. Do you not use your brain, child. Use your nose, you can smell it."

I looked away to hide my light pink face. I've blushed more in these two days than I have in my entire life. Could they really smell my feelings? Why couldn't I recognize my own feelings?

"Denial." The healer said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Dating a person of your own sex is frowned upon in you world, yes? It would make sense that your mind automatically denies any sort of inclination that you like someone of the male gender." Healer explained.

It really did make everything make sense. I just can't believe I had to have someone lay it out for me… I felt stupid.

"Do not feel stupid. Your confusion is understandable." Zexion said.

I looked away again, my heart beating faster.

"Riku, are you truly unhappy with being my mate?" Zexion asked.

"…no, but I don't understand. Don't you want someone of your own kind? Don't you want your species to prosper? You need babies for that you know?" I said.

"I want you… I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't want you. I knew you were the one I wanted when Atufal died. The way he described your spirit before his death… it was what I wanted. There is no one like you here and I would not settle for anything less."

"I'm your mate, so what do I do to fill that role?" I asked.

"You will learn that eventually. In order to move forward in the prophecy, you need to understand both my world and your own." Zexion explained.

"Do you think you could sum it up for me so I don't mess up?" I asked.

Zexion swam up so that he was really close. My heart started beating again.

Zexion smirked. "Don't let your heart beat like this for anyone else. Don't ever let anyone try to love you. I will do it better than they ever will. Trust me and never leave my side." Zexion's hand moved over my heart. "Is that enough for now?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Please get out of this cove with your raging pheromones. This is a place of healing!" Healer yelled.

"Come with me." Zexion said. A blue eye that wasn't covered by hair was glowing in anticipation.

I took his hand and we swam towards what looked like a sunken cathedral. "What is this?" I asked.

"Where my family sleeps." Zexion answered.

"I'm meeting your family?"

"Yes."

I followed as Zexion opened the door and moved into the place. He took my hand and pulled me into a room.

"Mother, Father I want you to meet my mate. This is Riku, he is the boy that will aid our quest to survive." Zexion said fervently.

There was silence before a woman, Zexion's mother, spoke.

"The deed has already been done, child. But I cannot say that I approve of this."

I frowned and Zexion swam forward. "Mother-"

"This human does not understand. He doesn't realize that magnitude of harboring a life that is not his own." Father continued.

"Then let me teach him to understand. He is the human that will help me save our dying race. I may have acted impulsively, but I was thinking clearly when I offered my soul to him."

"You are a child Zexion! A child! And that boy is but a baby! He does not know of love and commitment. And you are still far too naive if you believe that he will prevail." His mother hissed.

"You must understand, Zexion. We fear for your safety. We fear that your heart will be destroyed unknowingly by this human." His father said.

Zexion swam even closer. "Why are y-"

"How dare you?" I said quietly.

"What? You will speak against us?" His mother bellowed.

"How dare you… tell me what I do and do not know! I don't know much about your race but I know loads about mine! I'm not stupid and humans are not demons. We feel compassion and happiness and love as well! We also adapt and persevere. Yes… I didn't know that I was Zexion's mate until today and yes… I know that I'm not in love with him. I don't know him! But that doesn't mean anything. I know that lives are precious and if Zexion is kind enough to offer his on a silver platter to me, then I am obligated to cherish and protect his life by protecting my own. You keep telling me that I don't understand… but that doesn't mean I'm incapable of understanding if you teach me. I like your son, it's strange but I do… and because of that, I won't betray him. We have a bond now… " I trailed off.

Zexion's parents looked at each other. "Can you prove it?"

"Mother-" Zexion tried again but I stopped him.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Swim to the surface from here, without Zexion." His father said.

"FATHER! There are hundreds of feet of water above us. You know that when he gets far from me his ability to breath under water will fade! He could die!" Zexion argued.

"That would mean that Zexion would die as well." I added.

"It's the only thing that will convince me. If you can get to the surface without dying, I will deem you worthy." His mother said.

"You are being foolish!" Zexion yelled.

"YOU WERE BEING FOOLISH WHEN YOU GAVE YOUR SOUL TO A HUMAN!" His father roared.

"I'll do it." I said.

"What?" They all said together.

"If there is no other way, then I must do it. I won't die, not with your son's life in my hands." I said.

"Riku… It is impossible…" Zexion swam to me.

"If it was impossible then why would they suggest it? That would be like trying to kill you. That doesn't make sense." I explained.

"But Riku-"

"You said that I had to trust you right? Well you have to trust me too. I won't let you down. I have too much to lose."

"I am… afraid…" Zexion admitted slowly.

"I am too… but I have to do this." Riku said.

"Why? Why do you risk our lives?" Zexion asked.

"I promised that I would help you. But how can I save 70% of the entire world, if I can't even swim fast enough to the surface of one ocean? Trust me. I can do it." I said.

Zexion closed his eyes before opening them again. The firm seriousness he had lost came back full force.

"Go… do not fail." He said.

I smiled. "I got it."

We walked to the middle of the room. Zexion and I looked up to see nothing but blue.

"When I say go…" Zexion said.

I nodded.

"Go." He said and I shot off the ground and swam as fast as I could towards the surface.

It was nothing but blue but I kept pulling myself upwards towards a nonexistent light.

Then suddenly I felt myself slow. I felt my breathing become labored, and my vision blurry.

I couldn't allow myself to panic. I kept swimming.

When I felt the lasts of my breaths fading, I took the largest breath of oxygen I could before using my human body to swim towards the surface.

After about twenty seconds I spotted the sun above the water.

It was still very far from me. But I pulled and pulled, my feet were kicking me upwards.

My lungs felt as if they were shriveling up. I pulled further and further towards the white orb that seemed to float just above the surface.

I was about twelve feet from the air when I felt my lungs give way. I choked but managed to keep scrambling for air.

I was so close!

I felt as if I were buried alive and I was scratching away at dirt in order to dig myself out.

I kept kicking but I felt myself sink.

NO! This couldn't be the end. With my last ounce of consciousness, I inched upwards.

And I broke water.

I immediately coughed up the water that was filling my lungs and replaced it with air.

I could barely keep myself afloat I was so exhausted and so I laid myself on the surface and looked into the sky.

Still nothing but blue…

"RIKU!" I heard a yell and I managed to turn myself to see Zexion darting towards me.

"I did it…" I said softly and started to sink into the water.

Zexion held me up. "Yes… you did it…" he said and kept me close.

"Is it okay if we don't go back down there? I-I…" I trailed.

"I understand. I can return you to the shore if you would like?" Zexion offered.

"The shore… please…" I said before passing out.

A/N: Go review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Underneath the Surface**

**Disclaimer: **There is no ownage of these characters… the plot is my own though.

Chapter 4

When I woke… I was in my bed, at home.

I sat up and looked around. Is Zexion still here?

Probably not…

I looked to my bedroom door to see my parents walk in.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"Some boy brought you here, unconscious. He told us that you had almost drowned and that it was his fault." My father said.

"What? I won't lie and say that I didn't almost drown… but it wasn't his fault. I wanted to try something and even though he tried to talk me out of it, I told him I wanted to do it without his help… it's my fault, I was the one being stupid…" It was kind of half true.

"Son, what on earth were you trying to do that would almost get you killed!" My mom asked exasperatedly.

I allowed myself to think as I feigned sheepishness. "I wanted to… try and swim to the bottom of the ocean. I figured it was only fifty feet… but I forgot to take the journey back up into account…" I made up at the last minute.

"Son?"

"Yeah…"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT? I KNOW I RAISED YOU TO BE SMARTER THAN THAT! SWIMMING TO THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR COTTON-PICKIN' MIND!" My father and mother yelled together.

"I know! I feel really stupid and I wont ever do it again…" I finished.

"You better not! But I'm angry with that boy as well. How could he have let you do such a thing! He's not a good friend if he's going to let you do things that could kill you! I don't think I want you hanging around with him anymore…" My mother said.

"What? No please! It's not his fault! Please!" I said frantically.

"Either way son, You are grounded for a week. There will be no swimming or surfing… in fact you will not step foot in that water until the week is over!" My father said firmly.

"But I…" I trailed off.

"No buts this time Riku…" My mother said before my parents exited the room.

I needed to see Zexion again… What did his parents say? Was I able to change their minds about me?

I looked to the clock… it was 9:15. "How long was I out?" I said to myself.

Another thing bothered me. "Why didn't they recognize Zexion?" I asked myself. I mean it's not like you could forget about a boy that you could have very well let die.

And then to see him again… which means he didn't die… wouldn't that make them more confident about me swimming with him?

I sighed and flopped back on my bed. I looked back at the clock again, 9:17.

I wondered when my parents would go to sleep…

I needed to see him again. I hope his parents feel better about me now… His parents didn't seem to be the type to believe things so easily.

It was with those thoughts that I drifted to sleep.

When I woke again I sat up in my bed and looked to the clock. It was 1:32 in the morning.

I listened closely to the house.

Silence. No soft volume of the television, no sound of gentle footsteps, no quiet mutterings of my parents.

They were asleep. I stood and quickly found some swim trunks and a shirt.

I looked to my window… I've never actually snuck out of before… I hoped this worked.

I moved to my window and opened it. I lifted the screen. I took in the smell of the ocean's breath.

I squeezed myself through the window. I managed to close the screen but if I tried to close the window I would have risked falling.

I placed my feet in the diamonds made by the crisscrossed wood that was used to resist water damage when waves hit the raised house.

I slowly climbed my way down and when my feet finally touched the ground I sighed in relief.

I looked out to the ocean. It was hard to see because it was so dark.

I walked over to the shed and managed to find a flashlight.

I walked down the path to the beach. It was really dark and I couldn't see much unless it was lit by the flashlight.

I ran all the way down to the shoreline. I could feel the waves creep up to my feet.

I paused… would he even come? It's like the middle of the night… he was probably sleeping.

Maybe I should go back…

I moved the flashlight over the water to see if I could see anything. It was when I moved to turn back that I noticed something shine in the water.

I whipped back around and looked into the water.

It was gone.

"Please get rid of what ever that is… it is too bright…" A voice said.

I turned off the flashlight. "Zexion?" I asked.

I squinted and looked on the surface of the water.

Then suddenly the shining object returned.

It wasn't an object really…

It was Zexion.

He was glowing. His eye a glistening blue-green and his skin iridescent in the sloshing water.

I dropped the flashlight before moving into the water. "You're… You're shining!" I managed to say through my amazement.

"It is simple bioluminescence. There are other creatures in the ocean that have a glow far more beautiful than mine." He said.

"No… this is amazing. You're kind of the only thing I can see out here. But I'm glad I snuck out the house to see you." I said quietly.

"I assume you were punished for what happened?" he asked.

"Yeah… but I was surprised that they didn't remember who you were… what happened?" I asked.

"I was dressed differently." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well… it is not often, but I do have to venture out onto land. So I have a certain dress that helps me blend into the surroundings." Zexion explained.

"You mean, you wear clothes like mine?" I asked.

"Yes… and ocular aids… I cannot recall the name…" He seemed to contemplate for a second.

"You mean… like glasses?"

"Yes… those."

"But doesn't your hair cover one eye anyway?" I asked.

"I tie my hair up and away from my face."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yes…"

"That's probably why they didn't recognize you." I thought aloud.

"I can't really picture it… but you probably look really good." I said with a smile.

Zexion's glow flickered and I jumped.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" I asked in concern.

"Do not fluster me. My emotions will change my glow." He explained.

I smiled. "That's really cool. Does it change color?" I asked.

"It depends…" he said.

I inched closer, our noses almost touching. "What if I do this?" I asked and looked into his eye.

Zexion's eye color changed to light blue and bright silver specks began to outline his cheeks.

"Do not do that." Zexion said and moved away.

"Why not? The colors are pretty." I said.

A wave of purple flashed over his skin before sunk underneath the water to hide.

"Zexion? Why are you so shy about it?" I asked hoping he'd come back up.

His head slowly emerged from the water, his eyes blue-green once again.

"Zexion… do your parents believe me now?" I asked.

He nodded. "They really thought you were going to die… that or swim back down to safety. When they realized that you had succeeded, they were very shocked. They seem to have grown fond of your strong will and determination."

I smiled. "That's good… I was worried that they wouldn't accept me."

"Do you want to go back down?" Zexion asked tentatively.

I thought for a second…

"I will not abandon you to drown… if that is why you are hesitant." He said.

"W-well… I…" I stuttered. I was a little afraid. I had always loved the ocean… but that was before I almost drowned in it.

It was hard to comprehend just how deep these waters run.

I noticed Zexion's eye change from blue-green to a warm gold. "Do not be afraid. I will never let you drown. I will keep you safe." Zexion said softly.

I nodded and he took my hand. "Close your eyes." He said.

I closed them and let him take me under.

When I opened my eyes again. Everything was clear.

The nightlife was in play. Nocturnal fish and other animals flashed their colors as they swam. Reefs seemed to glow bright pinks, purples, oranges, reds, greens.

I watched a small squid whizz past me, its underbelly bright green.

"Their colors are so bright!" I said through my thoughts.

"Yours are rather nice as well…" Zexion replied.

I looked at my arms. My skin was flashing waves of black and silver speckles sparkling.

Whoa…

"Come with me." He said and pulled me along.

I nodded and me took me to a sunken ship. I looked around in amazement. "How long has this been down here?" I asked.

"A long time… before I was born. It is still wooden and not powered by fuel." Zexion said and we swam inside.

I looked around at the pottery jars and other things inside. "Maybe it was a trade boat." I said.

Zexion nodded and I continued to observe. I swam over to a hole and was about to swim inside when a shark came swimming out towards me.

"W-WAHHHHH!" I screamed and darted over to Zexion to hide behind him.

Zexion sent me a concerned look before he watched the shark slowly swim out of the ship.

"I forget that you humans fear sharks…" he said almost to himself.

"I had never seen one so close before… I thought it was going to eat me for sure…" I said.

"Sharks do not eat my kind." Zexion said simply and I looked to him.

"It frightened me… I don't really believe sharks are man eaters… but it's still a fear that most people have regardless." I said.

"There are creatures in the ocean that you should fear more." Zexion said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Spider crabs… they will not hesitate to hurt you. Regardless of whether or not you are a guardian." Zexion said in complete seriousness.

I laughed. "And here I was expecting you to tell me about some unknown sea creature that could destroy the universe or something."

"We have those too." Zexion said with a smirk.

I laughed again. "Ha! You have a sense of humor!"

"I have many things…" he said, returning to his more serious self.

I shook my head at him and we left the ship.

"If there is any sea creature you want to stay far from, it is the merpeople." Zexion said.

"Merpeople actually exist?" I asked.

"Yes… they are very unpleasant. They are vicious and primitive creatures…" Zexion said as we swam.

"And just who is vicious and primitive?" A red mermaid said as she swam around us.

"Whoa… this is so unreal…" I said aloud to myself.

"Please… I do not have the time to chat with you." Zexion said and started to pull me along.

"I smell a human… where is he… I want to eat him." A green merman appeared.

Then a blue one and a purple one.

They circled us and Zexion pulled me close beside him.

"So you disguised him as one of your kind I see. Nevertheless a human is a human and tastes as such." The red mermaid said and circled closer.

The green merman lunged with impatience and Zexion hissed and bared his teeth in an attempt to scare it off.

"Human… Human…" They all seemed to mutter.

"Zexion… w-what are we going to do?" I asked.

"You trust me, yes?" Zexion asked quietly.

I nodded.

"I need you to swim as fast as you can, towards the cathedral… all you have to do is keep swimming in the direction we were going." He said.

"Without you?" I asked in fear of drowning.

"I will be right behind you… just keep swimming."

I trembled. "I don't want us to die, Zexion… I don't want to drown." I said and grabbed tightly to his wrist.

"You won't drown, I promise. When I say go…" he said.

I nodded and let go of his arm.

The red mermaid swam towards me, her teeth and claws at the ready. Zexion swam at her and pushed her back.

"GO! RIKU MOVE!" He yelled and I swam away as fast as I could.

I didn't like running away.

I hated it.

Zexion was risking his safety to protect me and I was just being useless!

I kept swimming even when I heard a strange ringing noise.

I saw the cathedral and swam towards it… feeling more and more reluctant to swim further away.

"You swim faster if you glide with the water. Do not fight with what surrounds you." Zexion's voice sounded and I turned to see him swimming behind me.

Blood trailing behind him.

"Zexion! Y-your side is bleeding!" I said and swam to get a closer look.

I hated that he had to get hurt. I didn't like running away!

"Riku… I am a guardian. It is my job to risk my life to protect." Zexion said.

"But I'm not a coward and I can help you!" I said.

"I know… but as you are, you cannot aid me."

"Then change me! Let me learn what I need to learn! I don't want to see you hurt." I said my glow flickering before flashing red.

"Soon…" Zexion started. "It is time for you to return to land. I shall accompany you to the surface."

"But what about your side!" I said.

"It will heal."

"Why would those mermaids do something to the person that keeps them safe?" I asked.

"They are primitive… they do not understand things such as love, or forgiveness, or gratefulness. They would eat each other if it did not hinder their hunting patterns." Zexion said as we moved towards the shore.

I frowned. "That's disappointing." I said.

Zexion nodded and we continued.

When we got to the shore, the sun was starting to rise. "What time is it?" I asked.

"5:30 in your time." Zexion said.

That means I still had an hour of sleep I could catch.

"Thank you for saving me..." I said softly.

Zexion pulled me close again, his forehead touching mine.

"You're welcome, right?" I said.

He nodded before pressing his lips to mine. I could taste the salt on his lips. I gasped when I felt his hand touch my face.

He seized the opportunity to enter my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed.

When he pulled from me he looked into my eyes. "I am already healed." He said and I looked down at his side.

No sign that an injury was ever there. I ran my fingers down his side. "That's amazing…" I said in awe.

Zexion pulled me close and kissed me again. "You're flattery is too much." He said.

"I'm not really trying to flatter you… it's just the truth." I said. "You're amazing! One minute you're like a fish, and I'm like you too… and then the moment we are out of the water, you are like me." I said and looked at his eye.

I pushed the hair covering his other eye away from his face.

It's pupil seemed to envelope the entire iris in black. It was like the eye of a great white shark.

He closed his eye and looked away.

"You okay?" I asked.

"This eye does not work well out of water… it is to sensitive. That is why I cover it." He said.

I nodded. "I will see you later… right?" I asked.

Zexion nodded before kissing my lips for a third time. "Goodbye." He whispered before moving back to the ocean.

When I could see him no more, I walked back to my house, climbed up the side, opened the screen of the window, and squeezed inside.

I took of my clothes and changed into something dry.

When I finally laid my head down to sleep. I couldn't help but put a hand to my lips.

I really kissed a boy and liked it…

And technically… he wasn't even… no… I paused… I shouldn't think that far into it…

He was just fine.

I fell asleep.

A/N: REVIEW! I NEED THEM LIKE A DRUGGIE NEEDS CRACK!


	5. Chapter 5

**Underneath the Surface**

**Disclaimer: **I write story but do not own the characters.

I'm going to keep writing this story even though not many people read it… I like it a lot but we all have our duds I guess…

Chapter 5

Five hours of sleep was just not enough… I slapped my alarm clock and whined…

I was not going to enjoy today.

I walked out of my room and into the shower. I washed my body and my hair before brushing my teeth and leaving the bathroom.

I walked back into my room and looked for some clothes.

I found a pair of dark blue jeans and I looked around my closet for a shirt.

Then I noticed a plain t-shirt but the color was blue-green.

It was just like Zexion's eyes.

I frowned… "Well, that sounded girly…" I said aloud.

I pulled on the shirt and walked over to my desk where I pulled out a chain and put it around my neck.

The only reason I wore it was because of the pendant that hung from it.

One side was obsidian carved into the shape of a bat wing, the other side was a bird wing carved in pearl.

I thought it was cool.

I put on some shoes and walked downstairs. My parents were eating breakfast quietly.

"Good morning…" I said and sat at the table.

"Did you sleep well?" My mother asked.

"Yes… why?" I asked.

"Just wanted to know… because I went out early this morning for a walk on the beach…" my mother continued.

Shit… looks like I'm in trouble.

"You know what I saw?" she asked.

I looked to my dad who simply continued to read the paper with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"What did you see, Mom?" I asked knowing this was the end anyway.

"Well, I saw a lot of things I expected to see… shells, sand, water, a crab or two… you know what else I saw that I didn't plan on seeing?" she asked.

Why'd she have to draw it out like that? "What, Mom?" I asked.

"I saw my son and a boy making out on the beach… and I'm pretty sure I said that you couldn't go to the beach for a week didn't I?" she said.

I frowned. "It was urgent Mom! Why else would I sneak out in the middle of the night to meet with someone?" I said.

"So it was urgent to go out to the beach to make out with someone? Didn't you say you weren't a horny teenager?" My mother questioned.

I slammed my hands on the table and stood. "Why are you acting like this mom? Zexion and I haven't done anything to be ashamed of and I didn't go out there just to kiss him!" I said.

"Zexion? The strange boy we found on the dock?" my father asked.

"Yes…" I said. "We've been talking and I've come to really like him."

"But… he's…" My mom trailed.

"I know…" I said. "That's why I've been staying out so late… because he shows me the ocean and we lose track of time." I said.

"How?" my mother asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said.

"Try us." My father said and sat at the table.

"After the day we let him go… I went surfing remember? I had drifted a good ways away from the house and found a cave that only shows up in low tide. I went in and I saw Zexion sitting with a beached dolphin. He was offering it comfort before it died. He kept telling me to leave but then the dolphin said that he wanted me to stay… I didn't actually hear him say it. Zexion translated for me. The dolphin said that he was watching me from the water… and that I had a strong heart… So I sat with them until it died. It was sad… and I ended up crying a little. Zexion told me that lately the ocean has been getting harder and harder to protect. He said that animals were dying and I asked him why it had to be that way. After all of this, I had found out that I was some human from an ancient prophecy and that one day, he and I would save the waters of the world… There's so much to say… I was skeptical at first… but he went so far as to offering his soul to me… so I said that I would help him." I said.

"And I thought it was only bed-time stories." My father said.

"It's not. He's real and I want to help him. When he gave me his soul… it allowed me to go under the water and see and breathe and swim… it's amazing what life is like under there. He and his family sleep in a sunken cathedral and they have a healer and a mage. There's a whole other universe down there. But yesterday… I met his parents and they were upset with Zexion for giving his soul to me. So I asked them if I could do something that would make them understand that I wouldn't betray them… they told me I had to swim to the surface without Zexion. But the truth is, if I swim too far from Zexion… my ability to breathe and see under water goes away… that's why I almost drowned… I lied when I said I tried to swim to the bottom… I was really swimming to the surface. So last night… I snuck out to make sure everything was okay and that his parents believed me now. They do." I said.

"I j-just… when I let him go I-I… wasn't really thinking… th-the legends are true then?" Mother asked.

"Yes… please don't take me from the beach… Zexion won't let me drown."

My father looked at my mother.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this…" my mother rubbed her temples.

I smiled and gave my mother a hug. "Thank you!" I said and grabbed my stuff before heading towards the door.

I moved down the steps of our raised house and took my bike from the shed

I peddled off towards school.

-Underneath the Surface-

I parked my bike and walked into the school building.

"Yo! Riku!" Tidus said and ran up to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Did you hear about the last minute transfer student? He's in your homeroom. He wouldn't talk to me… in fact, I don't think he would talk to anyone. He's kinda creepy. His eyes are all weird!" Tidus said with a shiver.

"I'm sure he's not that bad. You're the scary one! You're in high school but you act like a four year old." I said with a smirk.

"You know you love your best friend, me, Tidus!" he said and rubbed his face on my shoulder.

I laughed before walking into my homeroom. I looked around for the transfer student.

And there he was. He was sitting in a desk looking out the window.

His hair was long and silver and in a messy ponytail. He wore thick-rimmed glasses and his eyes…

One eye was blue-green, the other black.

"Zexion?" I asked.

The transfer student turned his head to look at me.

"Zexion what are you doing here?" I asked and sat in the desk next to him.

"I transferred in." he said.

"But-"

"Wait! You know the guy?" Tidus asked incredulously.

I nodded.

"It really is hard to recognize you with your hair out of your face." I said quietly.

Zexion nodded. "As much as I hate being out here… Ansem tells me I have to learn to understand human lifestyle."

"Ansem?" I asked.

"The sea mage…" Zexion said quietly.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO WHISPERING ABOUT!" Tidus bellowed.

"Oh we're just talking abo-OH! Tidus! I think Kairi is handing out free lollipops!" I yelled.

"WHAT? WHERE!" Tidus turned to the doorway.

"She just went down the hallway! Go look for her!" I said.

"Don't worry Riku, I'll get one for you too!" Tidus said before jetting out of the room.

I couldn't help but laugh at how childlike he could be.

"You're friend acts as if he were a starving fish swimming for the last of the seal carcass…" Zexion said in all seriousness.

I laughed. "That's a little disturbing but yeah… his parents don't allow him sugar because he's already spazzy. So when he can find candy he runs after it like a starving animal." I said.

Zexion nodded.

"So… it seems that you have to understand my world… and I have to come to understand yours."

Zexion nodded again.

"I'm guessing the turtleneck is to hide the gills?" I asked and reached to touch.

Zexion immediately retracted and slapped my hand away.

"I'm sorry… I-I…" I said in surprise.

"Don't touch them…" he said.

"Yeah… I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking." I said.

Zexion sighed before taking the hand he had hit. He clasped it between his hands. His skin was still soft and moist. "I am sorry."

I smiled. "It's fine. What classes do you have?"

He opened a small bag and pulled out a piece of paper, only to drop it suddenly and hiss at it.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"It is so flimsy but can easily cut… I do not like it…" Zexion said glaring at the paper.

I giggled. "You are completely defenseless when out of your element." I said.

Zexion looked out the window again towards the beach.

I picked up his schedule. "It's paper. What you just received is a paper cut. They're harmless really… but they hurt like hell." I said and looked at his classes.

I smiled. "It's a good thing you're in all of my classes. We might have had a problem if you weren't"

Zexion continued to look out to the beach.

And that's when I noticed the blood dripping from his hand. "Oh my god! Zexion, how deep is that cut?" I asked and took his hand.

"Oh my! How did that happen?" The homeroom teacher asked as she entered her classroom.

"A nasty paper cut…" I said and ran to her desk to take a couple of tissues.

I used one tissue to wipe the blood from the desk and the other to apply pressure to the small cut.

"Your skin is so delicate. You should really be careful." I said.

"I like this paper… it is gentle." Zexion mumbled.

I smiled.

"So, you're the new transfer student. Where are you from?" the teacher asked.

"His name is Zexion and he's from a very remote country far away called… Marinea. Marineans live the most basic lifestyles and really don't know anything about technology. Zexion didn't even know about paper until today!" I made up on the top of my head.

"Wow… will he be okay? I mean… this school is pretty advanced in its technology." The teacher asked.

"That's why I'm here. I'm like a big brother to show him the ropes." I said with a bright smile.

"Well that's very kind of you Riku." The teacher said before moving to sit at her desk.

"You make me sound like an imbecile." Zexion grumbled.

"Well how else was I supposed to explain?" I asked.

"I would have thought of something much more logical." Zexion said.

"Oh yeah? What?" I asked.

"What does it matter now?" Zexion said and I let go of his injured hand.

Only it wasn't injured anymore.

"I wish I could heal that fast." I said quietly.

When the bell rang and homeroom began, the teacher asked Zexion to stand and introduce himself.

I looked at him and he stood slowly. "My name is Zexion and I am a transfer student coming from Marinea." Zexion rolled his eyes at me.

I smiled.

Zexion sat back down slowly and I frowned.

"Is there a reason you are reluctant to move from your seat?" I asked.

Zexion shook his head and finally relaxed in the seat only for the bell to ring for the first class.

Zexion stood again and we walked to creative writing class.

"Alright kiddies! Today I want you to construct a poem using any of these themes. Snowball sentences, anaphora, inversion, or rhymed couplets." she listed.

"What are these?" Zexion asked.

"Well… a snowball sentence is when the next word in the sentence always has one letter more than the previous one. Anaphora is when you have repeated words at the beginning of your sentence, inversion is switching the sentence order so that it is no longer subject then verb, and rhymed couplets is when ever two sentences have the same ending sound. Like… 'I like rice. It is nice.' That sorta thing." I explained.

"Oh! It looks like we have a new student! What is your name?" Ms. Clifton asked.

"Zexion."

"That's an unusual name." She said.

"Do you have a qualm with my name?" Zexion asked the teacher.

"Oh no sweetie, I had just never heard it before." She said.

Zexion glared at Ms. Clifton as she walked away. "I do not like that one… she seems incompetent."

I laughed. "Let's get to work."

After watching me type for five minutes, Zexion seemed to understand what one needed to do to work the computer.

Zexion was a quick learner.

When fifteen minutes was past, I looked over to Zexion's computer to see what he wrote.

'I do not have water.

I do not have ocean.

I do not like paper.

It was very sharp.

I am not Riku

But Riku cares always

For dear, sweet friend

Named Zexion.'

"Aww. I like this poem!" I said.

"What did you write?" Zexion asked.

"Ummm." I cleared my throat. "Some say I can't rhyme, but if you give me the time, I'll find some words, that fly like birds. Some say I can't write, but I'll put up a fight, and conquer Shakespeare of Twain, 'cause reading their literature sure is a pain!' I recited dramatically.

"HOW COME YOU NEVER READ ME YOUR POEMS! And who are you anyway?" Kairi yelped looking at Zexion.

"This is my friend Zexion. Zexion, this is my friend Kairi. I don't read you my poems because you would never comprehend the complexity of them." I said.

"I am assuming Shakespeare and Twain are famous writers?" Zexion asked.

"You don't know about Shakespeare?" Kairi asked.

"Apparently, I come from a place where there are no writers…" Zexion said sending me a glare.

I laughed. "I'm sorry Zexion… but you can't fight who you are!" I said.

"What does that have to do with the conversation we are having? I am not in any combat with myself… " Zexion asked.

"Oh! You got schooled by the new kid who talks smartly!" Kairi pointed and laughed.

I shook my head and smiled. I usually have no fun in this class. But I think I can tolerate it if Zexion is around.

When the bell rang, we saved our poems on the computer and moved to our next class.

It was on the way to study hall that I noticed something was wrong with Zexion. I gently took his arm and pulled him into the bathroom.

"You need to tell me what's bothering you." I said.

Zexion looked away from me.

I moved closer and put a hand to his forehead. "You don't have a fever… are you hungry… thirsty?" I asked.

Zexion remained silent.

"Why won't you tell me what is bothering you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Zexion said firmly.

"Well then let's go. I said and put a hand on his back."

Zexion hissed at me and hid in a stall.

"Zexion… does your back hurt? Please come out of the stall and let me see." I said.

"There is nothing you can do about it!" Zexion snapped.

"Zexion… I-I… I'm worried about you! If you're in pain I'm sure there is something I can do to help. Please come out of the stall and let me see." I said again.

Zexion opened the stall and walked out slowly.

"Is it just your back?" I asked.

Zexion just shook his head.

"Then what's the matter?" I asked.

No comment.

I sighed and waited a second before lifting Zexion's shirt upwards.

So that was the problem. His skin is so delicate that his clothes are giving him nasty brush burns.

And they were everywhere under his clothes.

"Zexion…" I trailed off.

"I can bear it. Bearing pain is part of my lifestyle." He said.

"No… this needs to be taken care of. You look like someone placed you on a grill and tried to cook you."

"What about our class?" he asked.

"It's only study hall. Wait here for a second okay?" I asked and he nodded.

I ran down the hall to the classroom and walked up to my teacher.

"Riku, you're late, please sit down." The teacher said.

"I've been asked to show the transfer student around and since we both have this study hall… I was wondering if I could use this time to give him a tour." I said.

The teacher thought. "Fine… but if I hear that you were goofing around the halls you will have a detention."

I nodded. "Thank you sir!" I said before running back to the bathroom.

Zexion was standing like a statue so as not to agitate his skin.

"Follow me." I said.

Zexion followed me slowly… I could tell the pain unbearable for him. He's strong… but even the strong need a break.

We walked through the gym and into the locker room. It was just our luck that it was empty this period.

"Take off your clothes." I said.

Zexion remained still.

I sighed and moved towards him. I undid his belt and fly, pulled off his boxers and shorts.

There were abrasions everywhere… it was upsetting.

I took of his shoes. They were even on his feet!

I lifted his shirt… but he wouldn't lift his arms up.

"Zexion… I need to get this shirt off. " I said.

"My gills…" he said quietly.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Th-the skin is sticking to the shirt!" He said seeming to be in a bit of a panic.

I frowned… I know he must be in serious pain. I knew what it was like to try and take a dry gauze off of a wound…

If you succeeded… you also succeeded in pulling all of the healed skin right off again.

And the pain was excruciating.

I walked over to the sink and soaked a paper towel. I ran back over to Zexion and squeezed the water out onto Zexion's neck.

I repeated this until the neck section of the shirt was soaking wet.

I lifted the shirt again and Zexion lifted his arms.

"This still might hurt…" I said.

Zexion nodded.

I pulled the shirt up and when I pulled it from his neck he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

He collapsed to the floor and writhed.

I kneeled and took his face gently in my hands. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." I said as he cried.

But it didn't sound like the cries of a human… They were guttural moans made by an animal in pain.

I lifted his head a little to see the damage.

I let out a small sob when I saw what I had done.

His gills were red and inflamed. It looked much more violent compared to the light pick and raw appearance it should have had. The protective skin ripped to shreds.

"Zexion… I-I d-d-didn't think this w-would happen. I'm s-so sorry!" I cried.

Zexion's moans quieted and he looked into my teary eyes.

He put his face in the crook of my neck. "This is how I say… you are not to blame."

I stood Zexion up and walked him to a shower stall.

'Turn the handle." I said and stood by the stall door.

When the water turned on, Zexion released a sigh of relief and hummed with appreciation.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled. He had thirty minutes.

"What is this? It is magnificent! It is a gift from heaven! Do you have one?" Zexion said happily over the shower noise.

"It's called a shower… it's what humans use to wash themselves. There are baths too." I explained.

"Baths?" he asked.

"A bath tub is a small water-filled basin that humans sit and soak in. A bath is the act of soaking and washing inside of the tub." I said.

"Ah." Was Zexion's reply.

"Are you going back to the ocean after school?" I asked.

"No… I'm not allowed back until I learn to live as humans live." He said.

"I should probably tell my parents that you're living with us then…" I said.

I looked to the clock… it was time for Zexion to get out.

"Zexion… we have to get to the next class." I said.

Zexion turned off the water and opened the stall.

He looked completely refreshed. There wasn't a mark on him.

I walked over and looked at his neck.

Everything was back to normal.

Zexion wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you." He said.

I placed my forehead against his. "Will you be able to get through the rest of the day?" I asked.

He nodded before moving to put his clothes back on.

I watched him tie his hair back up and put on his glasses.

"Let's go." I said and held my hand out to him.

He took my hand. "Certainly."

We moved on to class.

A/N: Review PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Underneath the Surface**

**Disclaimer: **Nope…

Thanks so much to the few people that read this! You are the bestest buddies I could ever have!

Chapter 6

Apparently… my parents enjoyed the fact that I would potentially save the earth's waters from pollution.

So they were really happy when I brought Zexion home so that we could start the process.

When we finally got to my house, we walked up the steps and got inside.

"By the way… if you're away from the ocean? Isn't that dangerous?" I asked.

"My father is guardian of the pacific. He can handle it until I return… though I don't particularly like leaving my shore waters to him." Zexion said.

I nodded. "Are you okay? Are your clothes bothering you?" I asked.

Zexion frowned. "I am not a baby and do not need to be coddled…"

"I'm not trying to coddle you, I'm trying to avoid you having unnecessary pains." I said.

"What's wrong with his clothes?" My mother asked.

I lifted Zexion's shirt suddenly and he hissed angrily.

"Sorry Zexion… but did you see the brush burn, mom? His skin is too delicate for rough clothing." I said.

My mother frowned. "That's terrible."

I nodded. "C'mon Zexion." I said.

Zexion followed me. I took him into the bathroom.

"Mom… I'm putting Zexion in the bath tub." I said.

"Did you hear that? Riku is monopolizing the bathroom… if you need to go, go to the one in the shed." My mom called out to my dad.

"Oh! I hate that bathroom… it's so cold and creepy… it reminds me of Davey Jones's locker or something!" my dad shivered.

"Is this permissible? Am I allowed to sit in the bath tub for a extended period of time?" Zexion asked.

"Yes… one thing you must understand about humans is that they are willing to accommodate people who are struggling… well, the good one's at least… and I'd say about 60 percent of the population are nice… then about 35 percent are decent… and then the rest are just rotten…" I explained and turned the water on.

Zexion just nodded.

"Would you like hot water, warm, cold?" Riku asked.

"What would a human choose?" he asked.

"Hot. It's very relaxing for aching muscles." Riku said.

"Then I shall choose hot." Zexion said.

I filled the tub half way with hot water and turned to Zexion. "Alright! Clothes off!" I said.

"J-Just what are you doing in there!" My dad stuttered loudly from the living room.

"He's getting in the tub isn't he? I'm mature enough to push back any indecent thoughts about a naked person in front of me!" I yelled back.

"Why don't we close the door?" I said and walked over to it.

Zexion began to take off his clothes and when I had finished closing the door, I walked over to sit on the toilet.

I felt bad when he started to lift his shirt… stop and then pull it back down… then try again… only to put it back down.

It was my fault he was so reluctant to take off his shirt.

"I already told you that you were not to blame for this…" Zexion said as if he has read my mind.

"Well, why don't you get in the water with the shirt on and then just take it off after it's soaked?" I suggested.

Zexion nodded before taking a step into the tub.

I smiled when Zexion sighed and submerged himself completely under the water.

Zexion remained under the water for about ten minutes before he came back up.

He took off his shirt with ease and relaxed in the tub.

I smiled again. "I'm glad you like it." I said.

He and I sat quietly for another ten minutes before he spoke again.

"I just do not understand…" Zexion trailed off.

I looked at him.

"Humans can acquire so much power… why, why would your people want to use the powers for something so despicable as destroying a water source… a habitat that contains millions of species… some not ever seen by men." Zexion contemplated.

"Well, I don't think that we do it on purpose… a lot of people tend to forget about long term consequences because it usually doesn't apply to them. By the time it starts, they are already gone and have reaped all of the rewards. I won't lie and tell you that that is always the case though… there are times when people do things just for the sake of doing them, no matter how bad." I said.

Zexion lowered himself into the water so that only half of his head was above the surface. He gave me a sour look before he started making bubbles. I watched as the bubbles started to become frothy and white. I smiled.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Zexion stopped his bubble making to speak. "The bath tub water is running out of oxygen so I was aerating it. That way I can still breath under here." He said before returning to his bubble making.

I giggled. I couldn't help but think it was really cute. He was like a little kid making bubbles during bath time.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't look at me as if I was cuttlefish." Zexion said.

I laughed again. "A cuttlefish? I certainly wasn't thinking about anything even close to a cuttlefish." I said.

Zexion sent me another sour look before he spoke again. "Yes you did, you were definitely thinking that I was like a cute cuttlefish. They are the cutest animal in the ocean."

I laughed. "Really? You think so?" I asked.

"Stop laughing at me… and yes, everyone in the ocean would agree that cuttlefish are the cutest." Zexion argued.

"Wow, the animals that live in the ocean have a strange perception of cute. Dolphins are WAY cuter than cuttlefish… actually, cuttlefish are kind of scary looking." I said.

It was Zexion's turned to laugh. "AHAH! The human destined to save the world's oceans is afraid of a cuttlefish! That is absolutely preposterous! They are the sweetest creatures in the water."

I frowned. "I'm sorry that I'm a little put off by tentacles. Fins are cute… tentacles are creepy."

"I beg to differ." Zexion said and returned to his bubbles.

I shook my head at him and chuckled. I was kind of amazing how different we were. But I still thought he was really cute.

I jumped when I was sprayed suddenly. Zexion was shooting water out of his mouth like a water gun.

"That's not fair! You can't use your special abilities on me!" I said and jumped again when he continued to shoot water out at me.

"We have a bond, you have all the abilities I have… but this time I have all the water!" Zexion laughed before spraying me.

"I'm getting soaked!" I laughed and tried to deflect the jet of water aimed at me.

"It is only water." Zexion said.

I moved towards him, hoping I could splash him a little with the bath water but I moved away when he shot water in my face.

"Ah! That got in my eye." I said and started to rub my eyes at the discomfort. I back up till my back touched the door of the bathroom.

I heard splashing noises and opened my eyes. Zexion was in front of me with a frown on his face. His hands went up to cup my face.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I shook my head. "It's fine. It caught me off guard. You didn't hurt me or anything."

I jumped when I suddenly felt him poke me with his nose against my cheek. "What are y-ha!" I laughed when I suddenly felt a tickling sensation in my face. I laughed again when I heard a strange noise come from Zexion.

"What are you doing!" I barked through my laugh as he continued to nuzzle my cheek.

"I am trilling." He said before trilling again, with it came a warm feeling and the urge to laugh.

"Why?" I asked with a giggle.

"It spreads happiness." Zexion said and pressed his nose to my neck before trilling once more. He sounded like a dolphin or something but it tickled!

"Okay! Hahaha! Y-You can stop n-now!" I stuttered through my laughter and Zexion pulled away.

"I like it when you make this face." He said calmly and I smiled.

"You mean smiling?" I asked.

"Smiling?" Zexion repeated.

"Yeah, people smile when they're happy… you do it too." I said and stood.

Zexion moved back into the tub and sighed. I moved to the edge of the tub. "Do you think there's room for two in there?" I asked, a blush rushing to my face at how strange the question seemed.

"I would be honored to share with you." He said and I shook my head. Zexion was really good at making things seem simple… without even realizing it.

I stripped to my boxers and climbed in. I didn't really think it would be appropriate to climb in the tub with no clothes on, especially with my parents in the house.

The water was still warm and with my body taking up space, the water rose almost to the brim of the tub. Zexion hummed before looking at me. "I have a question." He said.

"Shoot." I said and sputtered when water was sprayed in my face.

"What was that for?" I asked with a huff.

"You asked me to shoot you with water did you not?" Zexion asked.

I laughed and shook my head. "No… I meant shoot off your question… it's like… well it's like a slang word or an expression for 'go ahead with your question,' or 'say what you gotta say' get it?" I asked.

Zexion nodded. "I am sorry for misunderstanding." He said.

I chuckled before leaning over and pressing my face to his neck. "You are not to blame." I said.

Zexion let out another trill and I sat up. "So what was your question?" I asked with a smile.

"Ansem says I need to learn the way of the humans… but how do I know when I understand?" he asked.

"That's a damn good question… I mean… It's kind of impossible to know everything… people are so different… even I don't know things about the human race and I'm actually part of it." I said.

Zexion's face seemed to riddle itself with worry and doubt; I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for making things seem impossible.

"But don't worry Zexion, I'm sure the things you need to know will come naturally to you. I mean, what better way to learn that to experience it all first hand. To be honest… I can't wait to learn about your customs… I'm sure their amazing to learn about." I said.

"It will surely be an adventure… What I truly want… I want to be able to understand you… I want to know you better than anyone else." Zexion said and I blushed.

"Well I think that might actually be a good idea… by learning to understand who I am as an individual, it might give you insight on the human race as a whole." I said with a smile, though my heart was still pounding at his statement.

No one has ever told me something like that before.

Zexion just sent me a look that seemed to bore right into my soul. I shivered a little and waited for him to say something. I watched as he moved closer to me and I swallowed a lump in my throat when he moved between my legs. "Tell me everything…" he said softly.

The eye that wasn't hidden by his hair seemed to glow with anticipation and I took a deep breath before beginning.

That water was freezing by the time I ran out of things to say and I was hugging myself to keep my body from shaking. Zexion asked a lot of questions and I couldn't help but feel as though we had made some progress.

"Your hands…" I heard Zexion say and I smiled at my prune-y hands.

"This is what happens when humans are in the water for a really long time, the skin on our hands and feet become strange." I said.

"Are you in danger?" Zexion asked his voice hinting alarm.

I chuckled. "No… I'm fine… but I am really cold and I need to get out of the water." I said and stood.

I got out of the tub and turned when Zexion took my hand. "I want to remain by you…" he said giving me a pleading look.

"Maybe I can find some clothes for you that wont irritate your skin." I said and sent him a reassuring look. "It'll be fine, I promise." I said before walking out of the bathroom after drying off.

"Hey, Mom… do you think there are any clothes here that wont harm Zexion's skin? I don't want to just leave him in the tub all day." I asked and my mother thought for a second.

"It may be a little embarrassing…" she said with a sheepish look.

"What are you thinking…" I asked and my mother took me to hers and my father's bedroom and pulled a nightgown from the closet.

"The material is really soft and when he stands, the sides of it might not even touch his skin. Believe me, if I had any other options… I would have offered them. We can go shopping for better things later." She said.

I looked at my mother's nightgown. It was a sea foam green color and it just looked really girly.

I sighed and took the gown from her. "It'll do for now." I said and moved back to the bathroom.

Zexion stood and I offered him my hand to help him out of the tub. He stepped out and I asked. "Do you think it will hurt if I try and dry you off with a towel?" I asked.

Zexion sent a nervous glance at the towel and touched it. "I don't want to risk it…" he said and I didn't fault him for thinking that way.

Those brush burns looked pretty brutal.

"So, my mother found this for you… sadly it's the only thing in this house that is delicate enough not to hurt your skin… sorry it's so girly." I said and handed it to him.

Zexion seemed to give a shrug before putting on the nightgown. Zexion walked out of the bathroom and smiled. "This will work." He said.

I smiled at the sight of him. A weird part of me thought the nightgown looked adorable on him. The way it silhouetted his body made him seem so small. "It's not so bad actually." I said and took his hand.

Zexion gently pressed his body to mine. "When do humans sleep?" he asked.

"Mainly whenever we are tired… is it any different from your kind?" I asked.

"Do you sleep in a bed?" Zexion asked and snuggled even closer to me. I couldn't help but think it was really cute. I wrapped my arms around him. "Yes. Are you tired Zexion?" I asked.

He nodded. "I want you to take me to bed." He said simply and I heard a spluttering noise down the hall. I laughed when I saw my father coughing in his place by the bar in the kitchen. "You shouldn't say things like that Zexion… it could be taken the wrong way!" my dad sputtered before standing.

"What does he mean?" Zexion asked before yawning.

"I'll tell you later." I said before pulling him towards my room so that he could sleep.

A/N: REVIEW! PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW! This chapter was a little bit of a filler but the plot is going to move.


End file.
